I'll Be There
by WickedLucy
Summary: Rachel faints during a rehearsal and an unexpected person takes care of her. Rachel/Quinn. Oneshot.


_This is just a little something I wrote, inspired by a cute dream I had! =D I'm writing a chapter fic with this pairing, but I am still not sure about when it will be posted, I just want to get the story figured out first and make sure it's going somewhere, before posting the first chapter. Anyway, hope you like this one! And don't forget to review!_

_**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own any of the characters. If I did own those two, there would be some seriously awesome twists on the second half of the season! Oh, and the song, _True Colors_ is also from the show, and the original version, of course, is sung by Phil Collins! EDIT: I just got a review by __blueskyhawk saying the first version of the song was actually recorded by Cyndi Lauper. So there you go! ^^ Thanks for the info!_

_

* * *

_

_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage in a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you will make you feel so small…_

Tina had a beautiful voice, which seemed to go so well with the music. I remembered how many times I had complained when Mr. Schue took a solo from me, and now I understood what he meant. We all deserved, and needed, to feel like stars.

When we all sang together, with no stupid wigs and nothing else to distract from the music, we sounded perfect. There was not even choreography, just our voices, as one. We were halfway through it when I felt my head heavy all of a sudden, and couldn't find the strength to keep singing. I tried, even moved along with everyone, but the effort to keep my voice in tune was too much, so I stopped. I had been feeling less than great for the past days, but refused to even acknowledge it. I didn't want any reason to stop the rehearsals.

I wasn't the lead, so most of them didn't notice I wasn't singing anymore. But Quinn was right beside me, and I guess she must've realized I was now silent. By the time she turned, I was already sweating and probably pale as a ghost, by the look of her face.

"Rachel?" she called softly, and it is all I can remember before everything went black.

X – X – X

I could barely open my eyes, and I wasn't sure where I was. But I knew I wasn't alone. Someone took my shoes off and covered me with a blanket, then my head was lifted slowly and whoever it was sat down and gently placed my head on their lap. When a hand was placed carefully on my forehead, and even from the small legs my head was resting on, I knew it was a girl.

"She's burning up", the voice was concerned and caring, and when the hand left my forehead, it began to brush my hair softly, almost making me go back to sleep.

I tried to stay awake. Because whoever was with me was holding me in a way that made me feel so safe, I wanted to make it last as long as I could.

"We called an ambulance, they said they'll be here in five minutes", I immediately recognized Mr. Schue's voice. "I'll go ask the nurse if there's anything else we can do for now, can you stay with her?"

"Yeah, of course."

The voice was definitely familiar, but everything seemed to be in a blur, and the sounds didn't come right to my head. But I knew the rest of the room was silent.

"Don't you dare getting sick now, there's no way we can win Sectionals without you", she whispered, not knowing I could listen. I tried to really open my eyes, but it felt like too much effort. "And I… kinda like having you around, too. Even when you try to steal away my boyfriend", she laughed quietly, never stopping the nice movement on my hair.

"Quinn!" someone else yelled, causing my head to throb in pain, I must have shrieked a little.

"Shut up, Finn", she scolded him in the quietest way. She could still be scary without raising her voice. "What is it?"

So it was true, it was Quinn who was taking care of me. I had no idea why she would even care, and what upset me the most was how good it felt to be close to her like that. And how good it felt to realize she was the one who had just admitted she likes having me around. At that moment, all I wanted was for Finn to get lost.

"I… I'm already late for practice and Santana's waiting for you since you're her ride home", he said hesitantly, "Is she ok?"

"I guess so."

"So… is there anyone else who can stay with her, and then let us know… I don't want to leave her, but coach Tenaka will kill me if I'm late again…"

Her breathing got faster all of a sudden. "Whatever Finn, go to your practice and tell Santana to walk home today." The sounds were becoming a bit clearer, and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to lose her temper with him.

"I thought you hated her", he finally spoke something useful, I thanked him in my head for that.

"There's a lot you don't know about me", she replied quietly, maybe even sadly.

He probably left, because everything was quiet again. Finn could be a little dense, but this time I shared his confusion. What was Quinn doing, worrying about me? Especially when it seemed like the entire Glee club had already found something better to do.

Mr. Schue came back right about the time the ambulance arrived. They took me from her arms, and I tried to say something in protest, but it just came out as mumbling. At least it was a sound.

"I think she's waking up."

More hands on my forehead, my pulse, and a thermometer in my mouth. "She has a high fever, it's nothing too serious, she just needs to take these three times a day and some rest and should be ok", the paramedic handed someone a bottle with pills.

I was finally able to open my eyes. The vision was a little blurred, but I saw Quinn watching the scene from a distance. I kept my eyes focused on her, and she didn't look away. It was as if she was keeping me grounded, keeping me from losing consciousness again. And it was like she knew that. Finally, they sat me down and I felt my senses slowly coming back to normal.

"You gave us quite a scare", Mr. Schue said, but I didn't pay much attention, I was still focusing on her. "Quinn, can you maybe… take her home?"

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, I… I have something else to do", she broke eye contact as soon as he said her name, and left the room before I could utter a single word.

X – X – X

It took me a couple of days, in which my dads basically would not let me get out of bed and would do anything for me, but I finally got better. I got a few calls from Artie and Mercedes, even Kurt called me once, and, of course, Finn. But not a word from the one person who stayed with me until she was sure I was awake and ok.

When I was cleared to go back to school, I was relieved. My dads were great, but they were also more dramatic than I was. At some point, I just wanted to go back to my life. But I was nervous. I would go back to rehearsals and she would be there, I had no clue what to expect.

She did not show up the first day. I was welcomed with more enthusiasm than I expected, it was no secret that I wasn't their favorite person. But I found myself disappointed by her absence.

The second day, we were already back on track, my voice was trained and fine again, but she still wasn't there. We had already started the first number when she walked in. We stopped singing when we saw her.

"Sorry I'm late", it was all she said with a small smile, and everyone just resumed singing when she joined. She looked at me quickly, and when I was about to smile, she looked away. And that was the closest to any kind of contact I got from her that day.

She wouldn't even say mean things to me like she sometimes did before. For the next days, she just plain ignored me, but I would eventually catch her glancing at me quickly, as if she was trying to make sure I was ok. Finally, I'd had enough.

It was after we sang the last song of the day, and everyone got ready to leave. As usual, she seemed in a rush to be the first one out of there. I heard Finn calling, but she didn't look back. She was almost at the door when I reached her, and held her arm, just enough to make her turn around. "Finn, just leave me…"

She went silent when saw it was me. I expected her to freak out and call me some of the names she had for me since I was in middle school, but she didn't.

"What do you want?" her question came in a quiet tone, not the daring, angry one I was expecting.

There was too much I wanted to ask, but for some reason I couldn't. Something in her eyes begged me not to make questions. I let go of her arm, giving her hand a quick light squeeze. "Thank you", those two words somehow summed up everything I needed to say.

She smiled, silently thanking me, too. "I'm glad you're ok", she said, still offering a small smile. And I saw in her eyes, the same concern and care she showed me that day.

"You're a confusing person, you know?"

She actually laughed softly at it. "You have no idea", and then she turned and left, leaving me even more curious – and amazed by her – than I thought I could be.

_But I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors, and that's why I love  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow…_


End file.
